Out With the Old, and In With the New
by Lady Azura
Summary: What better way to ring in the new year... than with a kiss?


Summary: _What better way to ring in the new year than with a kiss?_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I had planned to make a New Years fic LAST year, but never got around to it. So I promised myself that this year I would. And here it is!

It's a bit last minute, since I didn't realize today was the 31st until my sister reminded me, but I hope you guys enjoy.

X

**Out With the Old and In With the New**

_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

December 31st, 2011.

11:30 PM.

Just thirty minutes until New Years.

Fiona's condo was alive with music and dancing as friends and classmates alike came together to celebrate the new year. Festive banners hung from the living room ceiling and balloons bounced around aimlessly. Amidst the excitement, however, Clare Edwards found herself standing off to the side, holding a glass of punch and watching as everyone else had the time of their lives. Even surrounded by her peers, she felt out of place and alone, like she didn't belong.

And she didn't.

Not really.

She had only been invited out of pity, and had come stag. She neither had a date nor a boyfriend, or really a _friend_ for that matter. Not that she blamed anyone. It was her own fault, Clare mused bitterly, taking a sip of her punch. If she hadn't been so… _stupid_ and blind and _selfish_, maybe she would've seen what was right in front of her before it was too late.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Bianca standing nearby, taking out a small flask and pouring something into the punch bowl. She smirked at Clare when she saw her looking and winked.

"Just a little something to liven things up." She remarked deviously before walking away, her high heels clicking against the floor.

A slow song started to play, and people began splitting into pairs. Clare's chest tightened, and she couldn't help but feel just the slightest bit jealous as she watched everyone around her find happiness in friends and in significant others. Setting he glass down, Clare made her way out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Closing the doors behind her, she wrapped her sweater tighter around herself and took a few steps forward, taking in the sight before her.

She could see the whole city from where she was standing.

It was breathtaking.

Folding her arms, she leaned on the railing, closing her eyes and letting the winter air caress her skin.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Turning around, Clare was surprised to find Eli standing behind her, wearing a familiar red blazer.

"How long have you been standing there?" Clare asked.

"A couple minutes, give or take." Eli replied. "Enjoying the party?"

"Parties aren't really… my thing." Clare murmured, before tilting her head slightly. "I'm surprised you're here."

"Yeah, well… Fiona invited me…" Eli said as he slid his hands into his pockets. He gave her a look. "I thought you were over your party phobia. I heard you went to your fair share."

"You heard that, huh?" Clare muttered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I only went because Jake wanted to and…"

"And you didn't want him kissing some other girl?" Eli interjected.

Clare sighed. "Not just that… but… apart from school, it was the only time we could ever… hang out, just the two of us. And after a while, that's all he wanted to do and when we started fighting it was like… I wanted to make him happy and I was going to do anything I could to save our relationship. You know?"

Something flickered in Eli's eyes and his jaw tightened before he nodded slowly.

"Yeah. I know the feeling." He murmured, averting his gaze.

"But it was pointless," Clare said softly. "In the end I lost everything. My friends… the guy… my mom's trust…" She could feel her eyes start to water and glanced away, blinking back her tears. "I just wish… I could take it all back. Do everything over. Make everything _right_."

"I don't."

Clare looked up at Eli in surprise.

"I made a lot of mistakes too." He went on. "But… I learned from them. And I think I became a better person because of that. So even though it felt like my whole world was caving in… I wouldn't change anything that happened… because it taught me something."

He met her gaze, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"We all make mistakes, Clare. What matters is… we learn from them." He finished.

Clare stared at him in awe, taken aback by his words. The Eli Goldsworthy standing before her was not the unstable, emotional train wreck he had once been. He was still the Eli she knew, but he was wiser now — calmer and more mature.

"Fifteen more minutes."

Clare glanced down at her watch and nodded. "Yeah."

Eli cocked his head to the side, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

"So… what's your goal for next year?" He asked.

"To… do everything differently." Clare told him. "To start thinking about everyone else again… to be a good friend… to make my mom proud… to make up for everything I did…" She trailed off briefly before hesitantly meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry, Eli. For what I did. For parading Jake around… for breaking my promise… for everything. That wasn't… that's _not_ who I am… I don't know who that person was, but it wasn't me…"

"I know." Eli assured her, taking a step towards her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too… for putting you through hell."

"Eli…"

"You lost yourself, Clare… but you'll find yourself again. Trust me." Eli said.

A choked noise erupted from the back of Clare's throat and before she could stop herself, she was burying her face in the crook of Eli's neck and crying. Eli stiffened, but gradually relaxed and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace, holding her close and rubbing her back in soothing motions.

"It's okay, Clare… everything's okay. Just let it out… I've got you… I'm not going anywhere…" He murmured into her ear.

After a few minutes, Clare managed to calm down and pulled back, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said hoarsely.

"Don't be." Eli told her.

Clare took a deep breath and cleared her throat before glancing up once more.

"Thank you." She said. "For everything."

Eli nodded, giving her a small, reassuring smile.

Before either of them could speak, the partygoers inside began to chant.

"TEN…"

Eli glanced over with an amused grin.

"NINE…"

Clare looked at him, her eyes lingering on his crooked lips and her heart fluttering.

"EIGHT…"

Inside the condo, Fiona squeezed Imogen's hand.

"SEVEN…"

"C'mere, Torres." Bianca slurred, grabbing the back of Adam's jacket and dragging him into a secluded room.

"SIX…"

Alli caught Dave's eye.

"FIVE…"

Katie smiled at Drew.

"FOUR…"

KC looked longingly at Jenna from across the room. Jenna ignored him, instead squealing excitedly with Marisol and some other Power Squad girls.

"THREE…"

Back out on the balcony, Clare could feel her heart hammering against her chest.

"Eli," she said, grabbing his attention.

"TWO…"

Eli turned to face her.

Their eyes locked.

"ONE…"

Instinctively, they both leaned in.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As their lips met, fireworks lit up the sky.

X

**FIN**

X

**There. Some nice, fluffy Eclare goodness with some Fimogen, Badam, Bhandurner and Krew all thrown in because… because.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Have a great year!**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**


End file.
